The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of pampas grass, a perennial grass grown for use as an ornamental in the landscape. The new cultivar is known botanically as Cortaderia selloana and will be referred to hereinafter by the cultivar name ‘SPLENDID STAR’.
‘SPLENDID STAR’ was discovered by the inventor, as a chance sport in 1997 in a cultivated area of Hazerswoude, The Netherlands. The parent plant is Cortaderia selloana ‘Pumila’ (unpatented). ‘SPLENDID STAR’ was selected by the inventor as an individual variegated branch sport found growing on a single plant of Cortaderia selloana ‘Pumila’. Selection was based on the unique golden variegated foliage. ‘SPLENDID STAR’ is distinguishable from the parent plant by golden variegated foliage.
‘SPLENDID STAR’ is an ornamental grass that performs best in well-drained soil, full sun or partial shade, and minimal to moderate water. The closest comparison plants are Cortaderia selloana ‘Gold Band’ (unpatented) and the parent plant Cortaderia selloana ‘Pumila’. ‘SPLENDID STAR’ is distinguishable from ‘Gold Band’ by dwarf size, and is distinguishable from ‘Pumila’ by golden variegation. The foliage of ‘Pumila’ is green. No other existing dwarf, variegated Cortaderia selloana is known to the inventor.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar ‘SPLENDID STAR’ was first accomplished by the inventor in a cultivated area of Hazerswoude, The Netherlands in 1997. The method of propagation used was division. Since that time the unique characteristics of the new cultivar have been determined stable and are reproduced true to type in successive generations.
An application for a grant of European Community Plant Variety Rights for ‘SPLENDID STAR’ was filed on Sep. 17, 2001, Ser. No. 2001/1485.
Plants of ‘SPLENDID STAR’ were first made available to the public, in Europe, on Jun. 9, 2003.